Taking Charge
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo falls for Grimmjow, a hopeful recruit to Aizen's gang, and becomes a target to help persuade the other. A new thug on the streets has been taking out Aizen's men, one with connections that could bring the man down.  What connects him to Ichigo?


Taking Charge

The night is quiet, the thugs of Karakura searching for their next prey. Aizen was the big boss around Karakura, his goons well organized and exceptionally powerful. Each has their own branch… drugs, illegal shipments, collections, and those that kept the territories from being taken. The drugs branch is dealt with by Nnoitra, illegal shipments by Kurosuchi, collections by Yammy, and the territories were Kenpachi's duty. All of them were exceptionally good at their jobs, Aizen sending his second in command to pull in more recruits when he catches sight of a particular talent. Gin is very persuasive… very scary… and no one likes to mess with him. Unfortunately, there's a rather large group of hopeful recruits that are very… stubborn. They're all college students, all of them in a tight group or two and they all look after one another. Orihime is an adept healer, Uryu has a killer aim with a bow and arrow and even better skills at fighting, Chad is very strong for his age… those were the less hopeful. Shinji has his own gang that helps those that want to stay away from Aizen, so he's untouchable since he works beneath the one man Aizen fears more than anything. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Hallibel, Nell, Stark, Ikkaku, and Renji are only a few more he simply has to have and still hasn't managed to get. He thinks over this in irritation, heading to check on the illegal shipments at the docks with Gin at his side. The explosion is the fist thing that they notice, as it's fairly difficult to miss, and they're running to the area in shock. There, laying waste to the underlings and taking on Kurosuchi is a young male. They're hooded, so they can't see much, but they know he's young because of his build. He's lithe and fast, his muscles compact and what they can see of his skin is tan. He ducks a punch, sweeping the older man's feet from beneath him. He moves like a wild animal, dodging every punch and kick thrown at him, and fights as though he were born for nothing else. Aizen is stunned, Gin licking his lips in anticipation… Aizen has known the man long enough to know that this display is getting him harder than he's ever been in his life. Finally, the boy gives a powerful roundhouse and sends Kurosuchi sprawling into the water. He turns to face them, his lips twisting in a huge feral grin that holds a touch of insanity and bloodlust, and then he's running off.

"I want him, Gin," Aizen remarks. "Retrieve him for me, please."

"With _immense _pleasure," the silver haired man purrs.

"Please refrain from taking _everything _from him," he says. "I want his loyalty, not his hatred."

"Hmm… I'll try to wait."

"That's all I ask."

Gin tails the youth through the alleyways, fleet of foot and deadly silent. He turns a corner… to find the youth gone. There's no trace as to where he went, no footprint or indication, and he knows he wasn't too far behind that he should lose him so easily. He scratches his head in thought, turning right into a fist. Gasping in surprise, he realizes that, not only did the boy vanish without a trace, he also snuck up on Gin without a sound. That insane grin looks down on him mockingly, the head tilting to the side almost in question.

"Well, well," Gin murmurs. "You're a strong one."

"…"

"What, you don't talk?" he mocks. "That's fine, you just have to listen. Aizen wants to recruit you. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the…"

Another punch is thrown, catching his chin even as he dodges. He frowns, that grin stretching wider if possible, and watches the boy bounce on his feet in joy. The punches are fast and unpredictable, Gin having difficulty dodging them, but the feet are far more dangerous. Every kick feels like a load of bricks slamming into his body and there's no chance of dodging them, the one thing that has Gin spitting up blood and lying unconscious in the alleyway. The boy laughs maniacally, lifting Gin's cell from his pocket and dialing Aizen. The voice on the other end is full of anticipation at first, and then the boy kicks Gin while keeping the phone to his face… a pained groan leaves the silver haired male's lips and that voice on the phone starts to sound with worry. The boy lets out an almost insane cackle, sending fear up the spine of the man on the other end of the line… and the phone is dropped onto Gin's lap, still on and waiting to be traced.

Ichigo Kurosaki makes his way onto campus, the school abuzz with gossip this day and he's vaguely curious about it. This is his first day here, as he just transferred from another college to be with his friends, and he's a tad nervous. Renji, his best friend, is listening to Rukia blabber on about something. Probably something about Aizen, as her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, knows just about everything that goes on in Karakura… probably even before the police do. He's got links to just about every private investigator in the town, they come to him with everything.

"What's up?" he wonders.

"Nii-sama said the docks were under attack last night," she says excitedly. "Some kid totally thrashed Kurosuchi and Gin! Kurosuchi was arrested after the cops found him pulling himself out of the river and the whole cargo crate he was unloading was destroyed!"

"How do you know Gin was hurt?" Ichigo asks.

"Nii-sama heard that from Urahara during their tea time this morning," she waves off. "Urahara always sends Yorouchi out to keep an eye on the docks, but he sends Soi Fon and Shinji's gang around Karakura to make sure there's no fatalities with Kenpachi. They don't get in the way, but they don't want people hurt."

"He's, like, the most powerful man in the town," Renji scoffs. "Why doesn't he fight against Aizen?"

"He doesn't like to cause waves," Rukia shrugs. "As long as he stays away from his territory and leaves his people alone, he's happy as the day is long."

"Who do they think did it?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Don't know," Renji shrugs. "They're heading out to search all the schools though, even here. They're afraid they'll end up on Aizen's side, but I bet even Aizen is going to show up here to look."

"… Oh," Ichigo murmurs. "Why do you think they're searching schools?"

"Whoever it was, they were young," Rukia points out. "They were well dressed, too, so they have money. Nii-sama wants to take them into custody for protection."

"If they can beat up Gin, I doubt _they're _the one that needs protection," Renji scoffs.

They head off to class after that, Ichigo oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that watch him. Ulquiorra's emerald orbs glancing sidelong at Grimmjow, who stands next to him. A spark of interest is in those cyan eyes, a fire burning in them that Ulquiorra knows well. Grimmjow is known for his loose ways, as he hates keeping someone he deems only good enough for a one night stand. This look, however, is reserved for those few he actually wants to consider keeping… though he's never found them worth it in the end. The Goth shakes his head, leading his best friend to their first class.

It's the middle of the day when Aizen's man, Gin, shows up. He prowls the campus grounds with a look of rage on his features, pushing past anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. Ichigo is just strolling out for break, running straight into the man. Gin grabs him roughly off the ground, slamming him against a nearby wall and pressing up against him tightly.

"My, you're quite a beauty," he purrs.

"Why thank you," Ichigo chuckles. "If you were a decent person, I might consider you. Unfortunately, we both know you're not and I'm not looking for a bad boy."

"The best part of being a 'bad boy', is that I can do whatever the hell I want to you," Gin says huskily. "Which means I'll lose no sleep whatsoever if I were to rape you right now."

"Hmm… sounds fun," Ichigo purrs. "But I already told you, I'm not interested. If you'll let go…"

He's pushed closer to the building, Gin's hardness rubbing against him. Ichigo sighs in irritation, as he's far too used to being treated like this… one of the big reasons he transferred. Finally, he reaches a tentative hand up and shyly runs his fingers through Gin's soft locks. His innocent features spur the other on, yet once Ichigo's fingers touch his shoulder… he presses down on a pressure point and Gin yells out in pain.

"I _am _sorry," Ichigo says once more. "I don't like hurting people, but I _did _say no."

"You little bitch," Gin growls as he pulls a fist back.

A hand catches it before it can hit the small, feminine looking male. Furious cyan orbs are glaring holes into Gin, the silver haired male backing away at the look of pure bloodlust. He's fought Grimmjow before, many times before, and he's in no hurry to do so again when he's not fully healed from his last fight… their fights always end up a draw with a _lot _of blood and he's positive he doesn't have enough to spar.

"Still can't find a lover, Gin? Have to prowl around for weaker boys than yourself?" he frowns.

"I can't help he practically screams 'rape me'," the older man huffs.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asks to the boy he's shielding.

Ichigo gives the other a once over, blushing brightly at the sight. He's taller, more masculine than Ichigo, and wears tight clothes to show off his sculpted body. Ichigo has never seen anyone that practically radiates an aura of sex like this man does.

"T-Thank you," Ichigo stammers quietly. "I… I should be going. My f-friends are waiting."

"Catch you later," the other smirks teasingly.

Ichigo blushes brighter as the meaning he knows is behind those words, hurrying off. He doesn't like leaving people to fend for themselves, but Renji has already told him so many stories about Grimmjow fighting Gin that he's positive the other can hold his own. Right now, he has to figure out how to keep Aizen from searching him out. Ichigo doesn't like when others are in danger, as he's a protector by nature and goes out of his way to help them. Last night, one of his friends was caught around the docks and beat up very badly. Uryu is one of the hopeful recruits, so they couldn't kill him, but that didn't stop them from beating him so badly he barely made it to Ichigo's apartment. He called Orihime over to heal him and told her he was going to the store for more bandages, which he did right after stopping at the docks. When Ichigo gets pissed off, the target for his fury should run for cover… he doesn't take fury well and will kill to keep his friends safe. Now, unfortunately, he has to find a way to hide who he is so Aizen doesn't come knocking on his door when he's in one of his more docile moods. The only thing he can think of, is an alter ego… the one he left behind him four years ago.

It's not the docks this time, it's territory. Ichigo knows the best way to strike fear into someone's heart is to gain a large portion of territory, all the better if it's by taking it. Kenpachi is the target this time, or at least… a group of five thugs he placed on this area. Ichigo grins wildly as he steps from the shadows, his hair dyed white with a temporary mix he can wash out at home and his hood pulled up to shade his eyes. He placed in some contacts that make his eyes look gold, causing them to glow eerily in the night. The first man approaches, uncertain about this newcomer.

"This is Aizen's territory," he snaps.

"I know," Shiro grins with a tone of insanity that sounds nothing like Ichigo's.

"Get out, before we mess you up," a second states with a lecherous glint in his eyes. "It'd be a shame to mess up such a pretty face."

"Be a shame ta kill yer last brain cells," he grins widely.

They rush him in anger, his body weaving perfectly around him and dancing between hits without ever removing his hands from his pockets. Finally, he takes his hands out when his surrounded. He does a quick handstand, spinning without much effort and kicking out to throw aside those fighting him. He's on them in a heart beat, a wild animal tearing into it's kill viciously, and soon they're so wounded he wonders if they'll be able to get back up. He takes a cell out of the leader's pocket, dialing up the number that says 'boss', and waits for the giant of a man to pick up the phone.

"What!" he snaps.

"This is Shiro," Shiro says in voice tinted with his insane grin. "I'm the new bad ass in town. This area… it's _my _territory now. If I find any a Aizen's men fuckin' with it, I'll take 'em out one by one. Tell him ta watch out fer his chiefs… they'll go first."

"You impudent little pup," the voice says, though it's humored. "You really think you can take on Aizen?"

"I _know_," Shiro grins even wider. "He has no idea who he's fuckin' wit. Yer men are in plain sight at their posts, I suggest ya pick 'em up fore they die a blood loss. I didn' kill 'em, but I won' feel bad if they die a natural causes like that. Yer choice. Good-bye, Kenpachi."

He hangs up tossing the phone back to the man he took it from before taking off his gloves and stuffing them in a pocket. The first part of his plan is in motion, the next thing to do is to get home and take a shower. He ambles off, stepping on one of the men as he goes, and never looks back on the scene.

More gossip, more laughter, and more disbelief as Ichigo roams the campus grounds. Renji is with him, but Rukia had to meet up with her brother for something. They've just gotten away from Yumichika, who was furious with Ikkaku for standing him up on their first date and was complaining for three hours straight. Why he doesn't give up on Grimmjow's thug is beyond the orange headed male, however Renji seems to know why he won't. It's none of Ichigo's business, so he says nothing. Their path is impeded by the raven haired Goth with emerald orbs, those large eyes looking sadly upon Ichigo.

"I'm Ulquiorra," he greets. "Grimmjow would like to speak with you. If you've nothing better to do, please follow me."

"What does Grimm want with Ichigo?" Renji wonders curiously.

"I don't ask why, I simply deliver the message," the other shrugs. "It's not my business, nor is it yours."

"I'll be fine," Ichigo grins. "Catch you later."

"You still on for the club?"

"Yeah, can't wait."

He follows the quiet guy across campus to a set of houses that act as dorms, and then up to the third floor of the middle one and back to the end of the hall. Many people share the house, but Ichigo is almost certain they're all in Grimmjow's gang. In the room, that large male that helped him against Gin is sitting at a desk with a pencil tapping against his chin in thought. Ulquiorra clears his throat, the other turning in question before giving them a large feral grin. He turns in his swiveling chair, leaning back with his arms tucked behind his head. Ulquiorra turns to leave without another word, pausing at the door when Grimmjow begins to address him.

"Ah, good! Thank you, Ulquiorra," he grins as the other nods and leaves. "Have a seat, precious."

"… I don't appreciate nicknames," Ichigo frowns as he sits down.

"Too bad, I think they're fucking hilarious," Grimmjow snorts. "The possibilities with you are endless. So, what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he mutters with a scowl.

"… You're serious?" Grimmjow says blankly before laughing out loud. "_Strawberry_? Your name is _strawberry_? Oh my god, that's great! No wonder you don't like nicknames, you really _are _full of possibilities."

"It's not funny, and that's not the meaning my parents were thinking of when they named me."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Grimmjow says calming down. "I promise not to make fun of your name… too much. Okay, look, I asked you here because I wanted to know what Gin wanted with you."

"Isn't that obvious?" Ichigo wonders. "I mean, I don't understand why he wanted it myself, but it's not the first time I've found myself in that position. Thanks again for helping me, by the way."

"No problem, he's an asshole," the older waves off. "They like you then? The guys around here?"

"Guys, girls… you name it, I seem to be popular with them. They're quite irritating! I wish they would leave me alone."

"I can help you with that," Grimmjow offers slyly. "You see, I'm known to be _extremely _possessive. That's something even _Gin _won't play around with, because I seem to get a little more ruthless when I'm with someone… like a boyfriend. We can play couples and everyone will leave you alone, sound fair?"

"What do _you _get out of it?" Ichigo asks immediately.

"I get to be the lucky bastard that tells everyone I sleep with you," Grimmjow grins wildly. "Even if we don't have sex, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little bit of foreplay, right? I think that's only fair if I'm gonna protect that ass of yours, don't you?"

"… Just, like… making out? That's it?" Ichigo asks warily.

This isn't something he was expecting, definitely not something he'd normally agree to, but having Gin leave him be is quite tempting. The others on campus have been getting a little pushy as well, so he'll need the benefits that come with belonging to Grimmjow if he wants time to think of his plans. Though he'd never do something like this, he has a feeling this will be quite beneficial to him… and Grimmjow is a very attractive male. Hell, when he first saw him he almost creamed his pants he got so hard. There was no doubt in his mind he desired the other.

"That's it… unless you want more," the older smirks teasingly. "Do we have a deal?"

"What if you want more and I don't?"

"I'm a very patient person, as long I can get something I'm as happy as the cat that ate the canary."

"… Okay, but if you try to hurt me I'll make sure you regret it," Ichigo warns with a flash in his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I knew you'd be a feisty one," Grimmjow says licking his lips. "I can't wait to play with you."

"You'll have to, I'm going out to the club tonight and I have to get to my apartment to get ready."

"You going alone?" the other says in worry. "It's dangerous to go out by yourself, Aizen owns this town and his thugs like to frequent the clubs… I'm going with you."

"My friends are going with me," Ichigo frowns.

"I'm going as well, too much shit could go wrong," he sighs. "Besides, what better way to announce to everyone that you now belong to me?"

*That is true, * Ichigo muses before turning a teasing voice to Grimmjow. "Okay, let's go. It can be our first date. Remember, though… I don't kiss on the first date."

A shiver races through the teal haired male, pleasure pooling in his groin at the purr in that seductive voice. He is definitely going to have a hell of a lot of fun with this firecracker, he can see that now. The only problem he's having… now that he has him, how does he _keep _him?

Uryu and Chad stand with Orihime by the bar, the former having just healed enough to get out, and Renji and Rukia are just coming back from the dance floor. Tatsuki is hurrying over, wrapping her arms around Chad while Uryu watches someone in the crowd. Ichigo knows he has a crush on someone, however he's never learned who it is. He knows that Orihime has a terrible crush on Ulquiorra, however, and can see that the raven haired Goth likes to watch her when she's in his line of sight. Renji throws his arms around Rukia's waist, grinning at Ichigo before catching the head of teal hair following him. Orihime lights up like a stop light when she catches Ulquiorra strolling beside Grimmjow, the two never clubbing without one another.

"Hi, guys," Ichigo grins. "I brought a date, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Rukia smiles. "Hi, Grimmjow. I was wondering how long it would take you to go after Ichigo. I'm gonna have to tell Rangiku I won the bet!"

"Glad I could be of profit," Grimmjow remarks with a smirk.

"H-hello, Ulquiorra," Orihime squeaks out nervously.

"Good afternoon, woman," he nods stoically.

The night is nice, Ichigo moving against Grimmjow as though he were born with music in his veins. Grimmjow isn't a bad dancer, he's pretty damn good, but Ichigo moves with such sensuality it should be illegal. He's hard in only a few moments, growling in warning when the other starts to tease him by moving his ass over Grimmjow's cock. The teal haired male hisses at the feeling, just about ready to take the younger right there on the dance floor.

"I hope you're into an audience," he groans.

"Why?" Ichigo wonders, genuinely curious.

"You keep this up and I'm gonna take you right here," he growls.

"… Pervert," the younger blushes hotly. "I'm gonna go get a drink so you can cool down."

"Good idea."

Ichigo got as far as the front bathrooms, which you have to pass in order to get to the bar, and found himself being pushed into the men's room by an eager Grimmjow. He scowls at the other as he checks the room to make certain it's clear, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping as he waits for an explanation. Grimmjow reaches so Ichigo's trapped between him and the door, the orange head's amber eyes widening when he hears the click of the lock.

"_Hell _no," he hisses in anger. "I'm _not _doing that here."

"Come on, no one's gonna hear us over the music," the older grins wolfishly.

"Oh, and it's not fucking suspicious _at all _that the bathroom is locked!"

"Ulquiorra is placing an 'out of order' sign on it," Grimmjow chuckles as he plays with orange locks. "We'll be fine, I promise. Besides, it's your own fucking fault for teasing me."

Ichigo relents, letting the older lean in for a gentle kiss. Their lips work together, slow and sensual, and then fingers are tangle in his soft hair and his head is yanked back gently. His mouth opens, letting Grimmjow's tongue invade, and his position helps the kiss deepen. The smaller of the two moans into the kiss, his hands reaching to fist Grimmjow's shirt tightly. A knee is between his legs, rubbing against his arousal and drawing pants and mewls from him. He pushes Grimmjow away, moving toward the sinks and away from the door with a heated blush. He's never done stuff like this before, so he wasn't aware he was so loud. Apparently, the teal haired man is highly amused at this.

"Do you want the whole club to hear us?" he laughs.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snaps with that blush. "I've never done this before, I didn't know I was loud."

"… You're a virgin? Are you serious?" Grimmjow asks in surprise.

"Of _course _I am," the small growls. "You _seriously _think I'd lay down for those assholes that obviously only want one thing?"

"Fair enough… Well… we don't have to…"

"Get your ass over here," Ichigo hisses. "You started this, don't back out now after I just agreed."

With a toothy grin, Grimmjow stalks over and begins to play with him again. His hands running all along the smaller male's lithe body, feeling just how much power those compact muscles are capable of dishing out and moaning at the thought. If it's one thing that gets him harder than a steel rod, it's a damn good fight. He pushes Ichigo against the sink, none too gently, and Ichigo nips his shoulder in warning.

"Don't push me around," he snaps. "I'm not some chic that'll take it laying down, I'll kick the shit out of you!"

"You _really _want me to cum before the good part, don't you?" Grimmjow moans.

Their session is hot and fast, rough at times although the older attempted to be gentle, and Ichigo is moaning wantonly and screaming Grimmjow's name when he comes. Grimmjow, having been deep-throating his partner, swallowed everything. Ichigo hesitantly drops down to his knees, nervously reaching for Grimmjow's member.

"No," Grimmjow murmurs. "Just your hand, I don't need much more to come."

He nods and runs his long fingers along the stiff length, delighting in the other's moan. Getting braver, he wraps his whole hand there and starts to pump. Grimmjow hisses, spilling his load on the bathroom floor and just missing Ichigo. Afterward, he sinks to the floor and pulls Ichigo closer to him. They take a few minutes to calm themselves, Ichigo finding extreme comfort within the strong embrace, and then they fix their clothes and head back out. Renji is talking with Chad, his brows furrowed in worry and his eyes searching the area.

"What's up?" Ichigo wonders.

"Chad says… What the hell happened to you?" the redhead gapes.

"Uh… Don't worry about it," Ichigo blushes. "Now, what's going on?"

"Gin is here with a couple of the chiefs," Chad remarks. "They're looking for some guy named Shiro, said he stole some territory from Aizen."

"What? Someone actually managed to steal territory from Aizen?" Ulquiorra wonders. "Are they insane? Not even Urahara steals territory from Aizen."

"… Grimmjow, I want to go home," Ichigo murmurs trying to sound scared. "Please?"

"Of course, precious," he smiles softly. "Come on, let's go."

Ichigo holds onto Grimmjow's arm, staying close as they head for the door. Gin catches them, sending Kenpachi to cut them off. The giant man stands before them, blocking their way with a wide grin. Grimmjow frowns at him, pushing Ichigo behind him possessively. Ichigo peeks around his side, his large amber orbs gazing innocently up at Kenpachi and Gin.

"My, my," Gin grins. "I was wondering why you were so protective of him the other day."

"I'm warning you," Grimmjow growls. "He's mine, don't touch him."

"… I would never dream of it," Grin states sarcastically. "We were just looking for a man named Shiro… have you seen him?"

"No, I have no idea who that is," Grimmjow states calmly.

"What about you, sweet heart? Hmm?"

"I swear to god, Gin, if you speak to him again I'll cut out your tongue," the teal haired man snarls.

"I was ordered to ask _everyone_, let your bitch speak for himself," the silver haired man says coldly.

"What does he look like?" Ichigo wonders.

"Hmm… Gold eyes and white hair," the other grins.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone like that," Ichigo murmurs. "Can we leave now?"

"Of course, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Gin purrs. "A pretty thing like you probably has plans that extend further than the club."

"Gin," Grimmjow snarls.

Ichigo blushes, hiding further behind Grimmjow. With a warning hiss, Grimmjow takes Ichigo by the arm and gently leads him away and out the door. Ichigo sends a glance back at Gin, frowning when he sees the man's eyes staring at his ass. Grimmjow carefully pulls him in front of him, blocking Gin's view as though he knew exactly what the other man was doing.

That night, Ichigo dyes his hair again and puts in his contacts… It's time for Shiro to come out and play. He changes his clothes, pulling his hood up, and then heads out the bedroom window and sleeks through the alleyways to keep out of sight. He heads through his territory, the one he stole from Aizen, and heads out to walk the streets… only to grin madly. Gin is walking through his territory with five underlings, all of whom are looking about nervously.

"What are we doing here, boss?" a tall thug wonders.

"I'm here to recruit Shiro," he states. "The first time I was unprepared, but I'm positive with a little back up I'll manage to get him to… see reason."

"Will ya really?" Shiro grins maniacally as his gold eyes shimmer. "Let's test that, shall we?"

The thugs rush him, but Shiro dances around them playfully before taking them out with a few well placed kicks to the gut. They lay on the ground, writhing in pain and groaning. The tallest one leaps for him, Gin cringing as Ichigo slams a merciless kick into the man's groin.

"Oops," Shiro laughs. "Sorry, fergot ya were so tall."

In a rage, the other slams a fist into the laughing teen. Instead of going down as Gin expected, Ichigo does a few back flips and stands tall while he dusts himself off. Grinning that insane grin that seems to stretch wider, he runs toward the larger man and jumps. His feet are planted in the thug's face, slamming him down on the ground with a manic cackle. He's surprised when the man gets back up, pulling back a fist to pummel the youth. One roundhouse digging into their chest so hard they're slammed against a nearby brick wall finishes him off, leaving Ichigo's gold orbs to land on Gin.

"Just cause I've been nice so far, doesn' mean I ain't capable of the things ya do. Not ta mention, I believe _yer _more interested in my bein' recruited than Aizen. He wants ta keep his territory, but ya want me recruited beneath ya, right?" Shiro muses. "That's why ya chased me that night… ya were too eager ta take me."

"I'll have you yet," Gin growls.

"Then come get me," Shiro beckons.

In school the next day, Ichigo is shocked to find his friends and Grimmjow's gang all gathered together at lunch. Ikkaku is a mess, pacing with a furious expression on his face as the others speak quietly. Ichigo walks over, allowing Grimmjow to pull him onto his lap and hold him tightly in his arms… almost desperate to not lose him. He can feel the tension that runs through Grimmjow's body, wondering what's gotten into him to have him act this way.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly.

"It's Yumi," Rukia murmurs sadly. "Tousen kidnapped him while we were all busy evading Gin at the club. Gin told Ikkaku that if he didn't join up with Aizen's gang, they'd kill Yumi… or worse."

"… We can get him back," Ichigo starts nervously.

"No, precious," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't want to lose you as well. You let us deal with this."

"… I can help," Ichigo says thinking quickly. "I… I know Shiro."

Everyone goes deathly silent, all eyes turning to him in astonishment. Rangiku, sitting next to her boyfriend and the young genius Toshiro, is the first to say anything.

"No one knows Shiro, how do you?" she asks.

"I… met him four years ago," Ichigo murmurs. "He saved my life once, looked out for me. I'm sure he remembers me, I could speak with him."

"Absolutely not," Grimmjow growls. "You don't just go 'talk' with thugs like that, I of all people know that. I'm not gonna let you get hurt, Ichigo."

"Yumichika is my friend," Ichigo states as he gets up in a huff. "I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines when he's in trouble and I have a way to help him! I told you once, Grimm, I'm not some chic that'll lay down and take it!"

He says no more, marching off and leaving the others staring after him in shock. Renji has known Ichigo all his life, so he knows that he's exceptional when it comes to masks… but he's never seen Ichigo so dangerous before. Grimmjow narrows his brow, not liking Ichigo rebelling against him when he's just trying to protect him. Gin is ruthless, he knows this, and he knows that the silver haired man would think nothing of kidnapping and raping his precious berry just to get him to comply with Aizen's demands.

Shiro is out earlier than normal, the sun still on the verge of setting, and he's scouring Aizen's territory for his thugs. One group at a time, he takes them out and drags any information he can from them. His territory grows exponentially during the course of the night, yet he thinks nothing of it. Finally, he comes across Gin's silvery head of hair. The locks glinting within the moonlight as he soundless sleeks through the streets. Shiro keeps to the rooftops, more agile than the average person and capable of leaping the space between roofs without trouble. Gin is looking around nervously, obviously afraid of being followed and unaware of Shiro tailing him. He walks over to the docks, meeting Tousen and stopping for a quiet conversation. Shiro slides down the fire escape, landing soundlessly in the alleyway's shadows, and casually walks over to follow them to the warehouse they're going into. They head through the small door at the front, but Shiro nimbly scales the side to look through the large windows near the roof. They're dirty, too dirty to see anything, so he lifts one quietly and slips in without a sound. A large screen is set up at the back, small cages used for captives on the right, a small desk and a few chairs, and a lot of crates piled around them for privacy. The screen turns on, the image of a brown haired man with a minute smile watching the two that just arrived.

"Aizen," they both state with a bow.

"Gin, what have you learned about your feisty little sex kitten?" the man wonders.

Shiro resists the urge to throttle the two, as he knows Gin has probably been calling him that and the brunette is most likely loving the nickname… _God_, he hated nicknames!

"You're gonna love this, boss," Gin grins widely. "Six years ago, a _thirteen year old _shows up at the underground fights. Says his name is Shiro, never gives a trainer, levels the competition. For _two years_, this kid fights and wins. They called him 'the Ghost' because of his appearance, 'Hollow' because they say he never showed a lick of emotion, and 'Shinigami' because everyone he fought was near death at the end. Two years he dominated the ring against older assailants… and then _poof_, he's gone. Just disappeared, never found dead or alive."

"How odd. Anything else, Tousen?"

"I had heard he was a split personality," Tousen remarks. "Could be on meds."

"Nah, that's a load of bullshit," Gin scoffs. "All that money had to go somewhere, they never found it… and it was a whole hell of a lot of money."

"I want him, boys," Aizen frowns. "He'll make a wonderful addition to my team. With him, I'll be unstoppable. Now… how are 'negotiations' going with Ikkaku?"

"He's yet to answer, but tonight's the deadline… one way or another, if you catch my drift," Grin laughs. "Right now, Nnoitra is guarding the captive. I already promised he could have fun with him if Ikkaku is late."

"Good… maybe we'll leave that one alive for him," he muses. "He's been looking for a new pet."

"Don't you worry, sir, we'll get Ikkaku tonight… and Grimmjow in a few days," Gin grins maliciously. "He's got himself a little pet now and I can't wait to sink my dick into that bitch. After tonight, we'll make plans to catch the pretty little orange head off guard and pull in Grimmjow."

"If you manage that, we'll have to keep the two separated. Grimmjow is far too wild to give up the only leash that will reign him in," Aizen remarks. "If Grimmjow does agree, however, you're not to touch his pet. We'll keep the little one locked up in their room so he'll do as we say, but leave them together when I've no missions for him. I think that sounds fair."

"Wonderful," Tousen smiles. "Oh! I also heard that Orihime is quite a weakness for Ulquiorra."

"Make the plans, we'll get them all in no time if this keeps up," the brunette smiles widely. "I just love when these things fall into place, don't you?"

He doesn't wait for a response, the screen turning off as the two look to one another. Shiro seethes in fury, now knowing why Grimmjow was so reluctant to let him go earlier, and catches Tousen state that he's going to check up on the prisoner. Gin has other things to do, mainly waiting for Ikkaku at the entrance to the docks, and they part ways. Shiro steps soundlessly onto the pile of crates, making his way down without a breath of sound and sleeking into the shadows after Tousen. Halfway down the hall, the man stops and lifts his head to listen. Shiro has heard that Tousen is blind and his other senses are extremely sensitive, so he stops his breathing a moment and then continues after the other when he shrugs it off. The door he stops at the second time is opened, a tall and lanky man stepping out eagerly.

"There is still time, Nnoitra," Tousen frowns. "I'm just making certain you haven't harmed him yet."

"I didn't, I know my orders," the man scoffs.

He steps out of the room to speak with Tousen, Shiro slipping behind him like a shadow and creeping behind the door that opens inward. After a long moment, the man returns and shuts the door… revealing Shiro leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his ankles crossed languidly. He gasps and steps away at the sight of those shimmering gold eyes and the bloodthirsty grin.

"Yo," Ichigo states. "Nice night ta kill an asshole, ain't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nnoitra growls. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Shiro," he grins even wider. "I'm here ta kick yer ass."

"Why? I wasn't on your turf!"

"Nah, ya weren't," the teen shrugs. "I got bored, ya see? The small fry ain't fun no more, already tripled my turf tonight alone. Heard ya kidnapped someone, thought it'd be a hell of a lot a fun ta make ya feel like yer victim… helpless like the bitch ya are."

Nnoitra growls, throwing a punch that's deftly dodged. Shiro draws his hand from his pockets, bouncing on his heels as he lifts his fists. The taller male mistakenly thinks the teen is just a boxer… but Shiro is more dangerous with his legs. They trade blows, Shiro slamming kick after kick into Nnoitra's thin frame. He cackles at the sound of snapping bones, howls in manic laughter at the spray of blood when he manages a nasty rake with his nails, and grins sadistically when Nnoitra starts to beg. He leans close, whispering in the other's ear 'Like the bitch ya are', and then incapacitates him with a powerful punch just below his ribs. When he's finished, he searches the room for Yumichika and finds him tied to a bed whimpering. At the sight of the bloodied 'Shiro' he starts to panic, yanking at his bonds until the ropes cut his skin.

"'S okay," Shiro says calmly. "I'm here ta help ya, just hold on."

He unties the other, thankful Nnoitra didn't go exploring and left Yumi's clothes on… at least he'll have a shred of dignity left. Afterward, he sneaks back through the hall with Yumichika behind him and into the large office area. He freezes at the sound of Ikkaku's voice arguing with Gin and Tousen, cursing his luck as he gives Yumichika a pointed 'stay quiet' look. He catches the fuse box behind Yumichika, grinning from ear to ear as he grabs the feminine male's wrist and gives a powerful kick to the box… shattering the fuses and turning out the lights. He pulls the other through the maze of crates, past Ikkaku near the door so he can grab him as well, and then they hightail it out of the docks. They don't stop until they're far enough away, Ichigo laughing that malicious cackle tinted with insanity.

"Who the hell _are _you?" Ikkaku snaps as he holds a crying Yumi.

"I'm Shiro," he grins with a thumb pointing toward his chest. "Ya should be more thankful, I just saved ya little bitch. Took out Nnoitra, too! Damn he's such a lil pussy, wasn' worth the effort if ya ask me. Ya better get while the gettin's good, they'll be here soon for ya."

With that, Shiro turns and walks away. Ikkaku calls out to him, yet hears a car coming and lifts Yumichika up bridal style to run off. Ichigo watches them leave, the headlights of the car landing on his grinning figure as Gin gets out with Tousen.

"You're gonna pay for this, Shiro!" Gin snaps. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be useless for anything else!"

"Ah, but first… a magic trick," Shiro says cockily. "Now ya see me… now… ya don'."

With those last words, he vanish like the ghost he's named for. The headlights still on him, the eyes of the two never blinking, and he's just gone. They stand there gawking, that cruel and maniacal laughter still ringing about them upon the air… but the one laughing is no longer there.

Ichigo hums to himself as he strolls through campus, gasping in shock and crying out when someone grabs him from behind. He struggles, panicked at the memory of Gin's plans, and tries to land a hit anywhere to ward off his attacker. His vanishing act is his ace in the hole, something no one but himself and his trainer is capable of… well Yorouchi and Soi Fon can probably do it, too, but that's to be expected. Ichigo was trained by Urahara and Zangatsu, the two most powerful and mysterious people in the gang related and underground fighting worlds. He's their most successful protégé, their masterpiece, but he wanted to live a normal life and had left. The reason he went to the underground fights, was because his family couldn't afford to pay his mother's hospital bills and she was deathly sick… he bought her a couple more years at least. Right now, however, Ichigo is in his more docile mood and can't afford to show his more vicious one to just anyone. He's just going to have to put on an act until he's positive there's no other way to go about it.

"Whoa, hey," Grimmjow remarks in surprise. "Precious, it's just me."

"Oh my god! Are you _trying _to kill me? I could've had a heart attack! You don't just…"

He's cut off by the teal haired male's lips, the older rolling his eyes at Ichigo's outburst which the orange headed teen is attempting to continue within the kiss. Growing impatient with the other's continual muffled reprimand and wanting a proper damn kiss, he gropes the smaller male's member and catches the gasp even as Ichigo's cheeks flare up. When he's positive his beau will keep quiet, he pulls away and licks his bottom lip in apology.

"Sorry I scared you," he chuckles. "Who the hell did you think it was?"

"… My mind has been preoccupied about Yumi's kidnapping," he admits somewhat truthfully.

"You didn't hear, babe? Ikkaku got Yumi back last night," Grimmjow grins wolfishly. "Said that Shiro guy kicked Nnoitra's ass and freed Yumichika. Gin was so preoccupied with trying to catch Shiro, that he never had the chance to chase down those two. Aizen's lost again, it seems."

"That's great!" Ichigo smiles softly.

"We should celebrate," Grimmjow purrs. "Say… at my place… tonight… _alone_?"

"… I'm not having sex with you, Grimm," Ichigo blushes hotly. "You said I didn't have to unless I was ready to and I'm not."

"I didn't say sex, per say. Just dinner, a movie, some making out, and I want you to stay the night."

"I don't know, Grimm, you might get carried away."

"I promise," he states. "You can… I don't know… tie me to the bed if it'll make you feel better."

"… That's kind of kinky," Ichigo murmurs teasingly. "Are you sure you're not into that stuff?"

"If it'll get you in bed with me, I'll be into whatever the hell you want," the other purrs.

"Okay, I'll stay the night tonight," the more feminine teen chuckles. "Just behave yourself."

He can't concentrate on any of his classes, though he's already smart enough to finish the homework later, and his mind keeps wondering how tonight will go. He likes Grimmjow, a lot, and he wants to lay down for the other… but he's afraid. He doesn't want to push the other too much, doesn't want him to get impatient with waiting and finally decide to toss him aside, yet Renji has already told Ichigo how Grimmjow never commits to anyone. The redhead was flabbergasted that Grimmjow actually promised to wait to sleep with Ichigo, warning the other that he'll likely get hurt once he does give in. Grimmjow's final decision has always been on his emotions during the act, always saying he didn't feel that certain spark he's looking for before dumping his beaus out on their asses. Ichigo is afraid he won't be enough for Grimmjow, afraid the other will take everything from him and change his mind. Unfortunately, Grimmjow can tell something is bothering Ichigo when he walks through his door that night and immediately calls him on it.

"Okay, spill," he sighs as he pulls up a chair and straddles it at the table.

"… What do you mean?" Ichigo smiles softly from his own chair across from Grimmjow.

They're just sitting down to dinner, the teal haired man having made it while waiting for Ichigo so he'll have something to arrive to. At least, that's what he said. Ulquiorra has already told Ichigo that Grimmjow likes to cook when stressed or bored… which he's always one of the two.

"You're eyes aren't as fiery as they usually are," he remarks. "From what I can tell, that means something is bothering you. I'm your boyfriend, Ichigo, you can tell me anything. Let me help you shoulder your burdens, it's what partners are for."

"… That's sort of sappy," Ichigo scoffs. "Were you watching soap operas or something?"

"No, I've been listening to Ulquiorra lecture me on the finer points of having a lover for three hours," he sighs miserably. "He's rubbing off on me, damn it!"

"That's not entirely a bad thing," Ichigo laughs.

"It is for you, because he's an expert at reading people and I've been getting far better since hanging with him for… like… ever," he mutters. "So, I'm not gonna drop this. You're gonna tell me what's wrong and you're not gonna lie… I can tell when someone's lying very easily."

"… I talked to Shiro last night," he murmurs. "He thinks Gin is going to try and recruit you and Ulquiorra soon. He told me to be careful."

"Shit!" Grimmjow snarls. "I knew it! That man will stop at nothing to get what he wants!"

"You wouldn't give up just because they take me, would you?" Ichigo asks innocently.

"… I would do anything to keep you safe," Grimmjow sighs. "If that means I have to side with Aizen so Gin can't hurt you, then I'll have no qualms about giving up… as long as I get to keep you."

"I don't want you to give up," Ichigo frowns. "Shiro will take care of me, just like always."

He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth at the statement, Grimmjow's eyes growing larger in confusion and shock. After a moment, Ichigo goes back to his dinner and hopes the other won't say anything about his slip up. Grimmjow opens his mouth to comment, but decides against it. He doesn't want to push his beau away, so he'll wait until Ichigo trusts him enough to tell him on his own. Ichigo is thoroughly shocked at this, as no one has ever treated him quiet like Grimmjow. He knows he wants the man, is shocked he's managed to build up Ichigo's trust so easily, and is downright kicking himself mentally when he hears shiro screaming in his head.

*Be his bitch, be his bitch! * Shiro yells eagerly. *Ya know ya'll like it! Let him lay ya! *

*Shut up, Shiro, * Ichigo growls inwardly.

*Just let 'im in, King, * Shiro pouts. *He really likes ya, I can tell. Ya'll never get anywhere if ya don' start somewhere! *

*… I guess, * Ichigo sighs at the logic. *Okay… Let's start here. *

*Hell yeah! * Shiro whoops happily. *King's gonna get pounded by a hottie! *

*Shiro! * Ichigo blushes in mortification.

"Are you okay, precious?" Grimmjow asks uncertainly. "Are you coming down with something? You're all red and feverish."

"Oh! Uh… no," Ichigo blushes harder. "I was just… thinking."

"About what?" the other wonders teasingly.

"I… want to sleep with you," the younger mumbles quietly.

"… You wanna run that by me again?" Grimmjow asks completely dumbstruck.

"I want you to take me," he clarifies. "Now."

A large grin spreads across Grimmjow's lips, the cat that ate the canary, and Ichigo briefly wonders if this is a good idea. They walk back to the bedroom, the smaller fidgeting nervously with every step taken, and then the door is closed and Grimmjow is eyeing his precious soon-to-be lover hungrily. When he steps closer to Ichigo, the other's breath catches in their lungs and he steps away.

"Ichi, are you sure about this?" Grimmjow asks a bit worried. "We don't have to, you know."

"I want to, but… I don't want you to throw me away afterward," he admits sadly. "I really like you, Grimm, but Renji told me you never commit to anyone. I don't want to be just another trophy conquest."

"You, Ichi, are so much more than that," Grimmjow smiles sincerely as he caresses Ichigo's cheek lightly. "I have never felt so complete with anyone in all my life, I would die for you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I swear to you, from the moment I first laid eyes on you… you were my whole world."

"I have to warn you, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs hesitantly. "If you hurt me, if you're lying to me right now and I find out after all this… I will make you regret it. You will regret it with every fiber of your being."

Grimmjow looks upon the deadly look within those amber orbs and shivers… but not from fear. Ichigo is thoroughly shocked when the taller man lets loose an aroused moan, gasping as the lust within his cyan orbs grows exponentially.

"Wait a minute… you get off on violence, don't you?" Ichigo grins slyly.

"I loves me a good fight," Grimmjow grins widely. "Come here, you fucking beautiful bitch. I always knew you were more feisty than you were letting on."

Ichigo grins widely as Grimmjow takes him into his strong arms and they fall back on the bed, lips locking in a borderline vicious kiss as hands tear at clothes. Ichigo moans when Grimmjow licks his chest and let's his hands roam around sensitive tan skin, the orange head's hips already bucking to rub their hard members together. After Grimmjow's teasing moved down to his erection and seemed to stop, Ichigo's mind was so far gone he ended up flipping them and pinning the larger male to the bed in a fit of anger.

"I like teasing as well as any other," he growls between pants. "But there is such a thing as too much."

"God, you're so sexy when your eyes get dangerous like that," Grimmjow purrs.

He bucks Ichigo off him, pinning the other to the large mattress once more before reaching for a tube in the bedside table. They've taken all they can, Grimmjow far too eager to claim his beau and Ichigo driven crazy with lust after all the teasing. Though he wants nothing more than to thrust into Ichigo dry and pound him until he can't think anymore, he takes enough time to properly prep him so he doesn't harm him more than necessary. Once that's finished, he covers his own cock and gives one fast thrust to bury himself to the hilt in Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo cries out, Grimmjow proud he managed to slam into Ichigo's prostate with the first thrust, and starts moving his hips to take in more of his lover. Grimmjow's thrusts are fast and deep, the older slamming as hard as he can into the younger.

"Oh god, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cries out. "Yes! Please, more! Don't s-stop!"

With a feral growl, he picks up the pace and brings a hand between them to grasp Ichigo's arousal. He pumps him in rhythm to his thrusts, the younger screaming in pleasure and writhing beneath him with half-mast amber orbs darkened in lust. He attacks Ichigo's lips again, nipping at the bottom lip and thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern eagerly. The orange haired teens pants become quicker, louder, and he begins to see white.

"Ah… ah… ah… Ah! AH! G-Grimm!" he screams in ecstasy.

He spills his release on his stomach and Grimmjow's hand, his walls clamping down impossibly tight around the larger male's huge erection. Grimmjow hisses, slamming in deeply a few more times as he fights to find his own release. With a growl of frustration, he pulls out and flips Ichigo onto his knees. His bottom is up in the air, his head lying lazily in his arms on the mattress, and Grimmjow thrusts back in quickly. He drapes himself over the smaller male's back, going as deeply as possible, and begins to rock the bed with his furious thrusts. Ichigo purrs and moans, fisting his already renewed erection. He reaches his second release, screaming Grimmjow's name once more and clamping around him again.

"Fill me," Ichigo moans loudly. "Please, m-make me yours."

At those words, Grimmjow's body jerks and spasms with his release. He slams his hips so hard into Ichigo the other's afraid he'll go ass over end on the bed, shooting his load deep into Ichigo's core in the most mind shattering orgasm he's ever had and biting harshly onto Ichigo's collar with a feral snarl. He falls to the side, still firmly planted inside _his _Ichigo. He pulls the other down with him, wrapping his arms possessively around the younger and slighter male.

"Oh my god," he breathes. "That was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"It was really good," Ichigo sighs contently. "Will you let go now?"

"Not a chance," Grimmjow grins against his shoulder blades. "Go to sleep, love."

Ichigo blushes, but purrs as he tries to scoot closer to Grimmjow. They both fall asleep with small smiles on their faces, Grimmjow refuses to allow Ichigo to pull off him and Ichigo realizing that his beau is more animalistic than any he's ever met. It turns him on severely, knowing he's so territorial that he considered people his territory as well, and he has to will down another erection.

The next morning, Grimmjow ambushes Ichigo in the shower and claims him three more times. He told Ichigo it was just because he wanted to prove to Ichigo he wasn't going to throw him away, but the other was certain there was an ulterior motive. The larger hissing 'who do you belong to berry' was a dead giveaway, but Ichigo just rolled his eyes and let him get away with it. It was difficult for him to walk that day, however he's always been a fast healer and he doesn't really mind. It's the third occasion that pisses him off, the orange head kicking the shit out of Grimmjow in the closet. Though the beating was harsh, Grimmjow is hard as hell and Ichigo sighs in annoyance.

"Look," he mutters. "I'll suck you off this time, but only if you promise to stop jumping me during school. I have to get to my classes and actually pass, okay?"

"You're a smart ass, you don't even need the lessons," Grimmjow scoffs.

"Grimm," Ichigo warns.

"Okay, okay, I promise," he huffs. "But lunchtime and break doesn't count."

"Fine," Ichigo relents with a smirk.

He kneels down between Grimmjow's legs, unzipping his pants and releasing his hard-on. Ichigo has never given a blowjob before, but he knows the basics and doesn't really have time for teasing. He wraps his lips around the head, dropping down to take in all he can manage, and Grimmjow moans when he starts to suck. When he feels his release creeping up on him, Grimmjow shifts Ichigo's head and thrusts his dick further in. Ichigo suppresses the gag he knows is coming, managing to swallow around the thick cock and keep his composure as he deep throats the other. Grimmjow gives off a silent scream, releasing his load down Ichigo's throat and going limp in the aftermath of his orgasm. Ichigo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, kissing Grimmjow on the lips gingerly, and then leaves the other slouching in the janitor's closet.

Grimmjow manages to get Ichigo to stay the night again, though the younger will never know how that happened. He carries his bag into the large house, dodging Nell and Renji as they chase one another around arguing. They knock Stark's chair backward, Ichigo catching it like second nature and righting it without the other ever waking up. Ikkaku and Yumichika are making out on the couch in the living room, waving a greeting without ever moving away from each other's lips. Szayel is reading in the kitchen as he cooks dinner, almost burning it again no doubt. Ulquiorra isn't there, as Renji had asked him to take something to Orihime for him. Grimmjow is upstairs studying, Ichigo creeping in without a sound and sliding into his lap.

"Hey, precious," Grimmjow grins. "Come to get my mind off studying?"

"If you'd like," Ichigo grins.

"Hmm… I'd like very much."

Ichigo moves to straddle Grimmjow's lap, pressing himself as close as possibly so their arousals can touch. They both moan out in pleasure, rubbing against one another as Grimmjow pulls Ichigo's head in for a kiss. Ichigo feels those hands slip down his chest and settles at his abdomen, flicking his button open and working on the zipper… when the door is slammed open.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell?" Grimmjow frowns.

"Orihime is gone!" he gasps. "I walked by her house today to drop off some assignments she left at school for Renji, but when I knocked no one answered! I found a note on the door… it was addressed to me. Gin has kidnapped Orihime and wants me to join him for her safety!"

"Ichigo, I'll be right back, okay?" Grimmjow says deadly cold. "You stay here. Don't unlock that door for anyone, don't go anywhere, and if anything happens you call me. I'm gonna go beat the shit out of Gin."

"But…"

"No, precious," he says firmly as he lifts him off his lap and stands up. "I need you to be safe right now… please, just stay put."

Ichigo reluctantly nods, watching sadly as the two exit the room. The house is quiet now, locked from the outside to keep Ichigo safe from intruders, as everyone has gone to confront Gin. Ichigo knows, however, this is exactly what the silver haired man wants… and this is exactly what Ichigo is hoping for. He finishes dinner, keeps his bag close to him, and lies down to go over his plan in his head. It's exactly one hour later that someone is knocking on the door to the house, Ichigo glancing out the window to see Gin standing beside Tousen and Kenpachi. When no one answers, Kenpachi forces the door open and Ichigo grins widely before covering it with a mask. He takes out his cell, flipping the keyboard open and clicking on 'hat and clogs' to send a new text.

'Kidnapped by Aizen, follow me.'

He slings his backpack onto his shoulders after sending it and slipping it in said bag, moving quietly to the window before opening it and sliding out onto the roof of the porch below. The door is opened and Gin walks in just in time to see him drop down with a fearful expression on his tan features that starts the silver haired man's heart racing in lust. With a wide predatory grin, the older man calls downstairs to the others and then follow Ichigo out the window. He's halfway across the lawn when he's tackled by Gin, Tousen and Kenpachi running up to them excitedly.

"Please," Ichigo cries fearfully. "Please, let me go! Please! I-I didn't do anything to you!"

"Ah, but we want Grimmjow's allegiance," Gin purrs. "And I just want you, so I win either way."

"Be a good boy and we won't have to hurt you," Kenpachi grins. "We don't want either you or Grimmjow harmed, but if you resist us we'll be forced to knock you out and tie you up."

"You understand how much better it would be for you, right? If you just do as asked?" Tousen sighs. "We swear we won't make you do anything sexual… well… not unless Grimmjow doesn't agree to our terms, but I don't see him leaving you to your own devices."

"… I-I promise," Ichigo whispers meekly. "I p-promise to behave, just… please, d-don't hurt me."

"Good boy," Gin smiles. "Come with us."

"C-can I t-take my bag?" Ichigo asks quietly. "I h-have homework to do. I-I'll be really q-quiet."

"Go ahead," Tousen nods.

Ichigo grabs his bag, tucks it close to his chest to portray an obedient and shy submissive, and then quietly follows Gin to their car. They all get in the back of the limo, Gin making certain Ichigo sits very close to him and Ichigo shying away to make it seem he's helpless within their presence. He keeps his eyes tearful, though doesn't let them fall yet, and whimpers every now and then in fear. Inside, however, Shiro is cackling madly with glee and itching to destroy those around him. Ichigo is taken to a lavish apartment building, something he never dreamed of stepping into before, and is led quietly to the elevator. Tousen stayed downstairs to guard the entrance with Kenpachi, but Gin is giddily grinning beside him with one arm draped harmlessly around his slim waist. At the top, he gently leads the other so as not to scare him anymore. Waiting for them on a couch of white, is the brunette Ichigo saw on the video screen before.

"Ah, how wonderful," Aizen grins. "What a beauty you have with you, Gin. Finally give up on your feisty sex kitten?"

"You know what they say," the other waves off. "One feeds the pocket the other feeds the soul. This one is the pocket… of all the retail salesman for all the lavish gifts I'll be buying."

"If Grimmjow refuses to show," Aizen adds.

"Uh… yeah," Grin frowns. "If he doesn't show."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo says quietly and timidly. "I-I'm dating G-Grimmjow."

"How cute," the brunette smiles kindly. "You're quite the little submissive, aren't you? Do you always do as you're told, Ichigo? Does Grimmjow take good care of you?"

"H-He does," the orange head nods as his inner self represses the urge to gag.

*You kindin' me? * Shiro scoffs. *Like ya need anyone ta take a ya. We do fine on our own. *

*But _they _don't know that, * Ichigo grins inwardly. *They're so easy. *

"Do you think Grimmjow loves you?" the man chuckles.

"Yes."

"Well, let's hope he does. Have a seat, will you?"

Ichigo complies, gasping when a female voice shouts out in anger from the next room. Orihime is dragged into the living room by Nnoitra… albeit an extremely frazzled and beat up Nnoitra. Inwardly, Shiro is cackling even harder at the sight. On the outside, Ichigo sends a look of curiosity and a hint of fear for the one he's dragging behind him. Once Orihime sees Ichigo, she cries out and pushes Nnoitra back harshly. She hurries over and the two are hugging one another, Orihime talking a mile a minute.

"They got you, too?" she asks. "Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry! I don't even know why I'm here, I'm not even a serious hopeful. They keep talking about someone coming to get me, but I don't know who."

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo mutters. "He came to Grimmjow in a panic tonight while we were eating dinner… he was frantic when he told Grimmjow about your kidnapping. He was really worried."

"You should've been with Grimmjow," she says suddenly. "How could they have gotten you if you were with him? I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight."

"He didn't want to, but everyone left to confront Gin about his kidnappings," Ichigo sighs. "I think it was just a trap."

"Very astute of you, Ichigo," Aizen smiles. "Now, normally I would've had you two holed up in the docks. Unfortunately, we had a terrible meeting with Shiro that left my secret hiding place out in the open. I'll be keeping you two here in my spare bedroom as my guests, please don't get in the way."

"I-I promise we won't," Ichigo says quietly.

"Actually, Aizen," Gin grins widely. "I was hoping to keep Ichigo in _my _rooms. We wouldn't want them ganging up on us and planning an escape, after all."

Ichigo tenses, pulling it off as fear on the outside. Inside, however, Shiro is giddy with the chance to beat the hell out of Gin a second time. He has to try really hard to turn the malicious grin that wants to spread into a nervous, sheepish smile.

"B-But I won't d-do anything," he offers. "I-I have homework to w-work on."

"Please, Aizen? Please," Gin begs. "I'll take really good care of him, I promise I'll be really good to him. I want him to like me instead of Grimmjow, so I won't force him. Shiro is the one I want to fuck so hard he'll be useless! That little bitch has it coming!"

*I'm gonna enjoy fuckin' 'him up, * Shiro snarls in Ichigo's mind.

*He talks like we're a pet, * Ichigo huffs to him inwardly. *I'm not fucking dog. *

*No, ya happen ta be a cute lil orange kitty, * Shiro laughs.

*Not funny, asshole! *

Shiro cackles inside Ichigo head, howling with manic laughter as that split personality slowly gets stronger once again. Ichigo never suffered from a split personality, he always remembered everything that happened to him when he was 'Shiro', but he was never in control of his body at the time… he was like an audience. Shiro was his imaginary friend that shared his body, one that was taken away by medicine and the lack of a need for him. Now, however, Shiro is back full force… and Ichigo couldn't be happier.

"Go with Gin, Ichigo," Aizen relents. "He's a man of his word, he'll treat you well. Probably far better than Grimmjow could. I will check on you later."

"… O-okay. See you l-later, Orihime," Ichigo murmurs. "D-don't worry, Ulquiorra will b-be here for you."

"I'm certain Grimmjow will come for you as well," she says with conviction. "I've never seen him so into someone before, I'm positive he'd do anything in his power to get you back!"

He nods and follow Gin out of the apartment, waiting a moment before he's taken a little further down the hall and to a different apartment. Gin opens the door, placing a hand softly at the small of Ichigo's back and pushing him with barely any force into the room. Shiro grins insanely in Ichigo's mind, bloodlust filling his golden orbs to the brim as he just waits to be set loose.

"C-can I t-take a shower?" Ichigo wonders. "I-I always take one b-before bed."

"Certainly, beautiful," the silver haired male smiles softly. "Right this way."

"T-thank you."

He's left on his own, finally letting that manic grin spread across his face as Shiro's soft cackle of glee slips from his lips. He plays his part well, Ichigo does, and no one ever connects the two. He places the contacts, dyes his hair, and slips into the same hoodie Shiro wears every night he appears. Taking a needle from the bag, one that was concealed in a tube meant for deodorant, Shiro turns the shower on and cracks the door open just a bit. He knows Gin can't help but to peek, hell no one can help but to peek upon the sculpted body of his Ichigo, so when he does… Shiro pierces his neck with the needle and watches him drop. He ties him to the bed, gags him, and sets about to lock the door and break the key in the lock. It'll take them a long time to get this door open without busting it down. With that manic cackle, he grabs his bag and opens the glass balcony doors. He pulls out his cell phone, tapping on 'hat and clogs' and starting a new text.

'Where ya at? Gin's out like a light, tied 'im ta the bed.'

'Shiro? That you?'

'Duh! Answer the question, hat and clogs.'

'Almost there, had to rally the gang. Byakuya is getting the cops. Say goodbye to Aizen's reign… just need the files he keeps hidden in his apartment.'

'Leave tha' ta me. See ya soon.'

He slips the phone in his pants pocket, glancing out the large doors to the balcony curiously. Downstairs, just in front of the building and directly below him, he can make out Renji's head of red hair and Grimmjow's teal locks. He's not as high as he first thought, probably only twenty floors, and drops the bag outside. Renji jumps in surprise, noting exactly who the bag belongs to, and grabs Grimmjow's arm.

"Ichi's bag," he remarks as he picks it up.

"No," Grimmjow gasps. "I… I left him at home. I didn't think anyone knew where to find him."

"We came here to get Orihime, but now that she's not alone and they're most likely separated… what's our new game plan?" Ulquiorra wonders.

"Look," Chad points out.

Everyone looks up, gasping at shock when a lithe body slips onto one of many balconies outside an apartment's sliding glass doors. Ichigo's body moves effortlessly, sleeking along the side of the building by leaping from the balconies and toward another set of large doors. Just as Tousen and Kenpachi are walking out to greet them, the lithe body disappears into another apartment.

Aizen has gone down to meet with the others, so Ichigo infiltrates very easily. Orihime is sitting on the couch completely frustrated and worried, knowing that the others are downstairs thanks to Aizen telling her about his appointment. The teen that slips in soundlessly is a shock to her… the fact they came through the window twenty stories in the air is even more so.

"W-who are you?" she asks in shock.

"'S okay, Hime, it's me," Shiro grins less manically.

"… Shiro?" Orihime gasps. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone for good!"

Orihime is the only one that knows Ichigo and Shiro are the same person, as she caught the two arguing with each other… meaning Ichigo was arguing with his reflection in two different voices. She was so confused, so Ichigo told her everything and she swore never to tell another. A promise she's kept to this day.

"King needed a lil help ta stay outta trouble," he shrugs. "Haven' ya heard? I've been back fer a bit now, jus' causin' chaos an shit. Now, come on. Gin's a bit… tied up at the moment, so we can scram fore they catch us."

"What about the others?"

"Don' worry, Hime," Ichigo grins sadistically. "We'll leave wit a bang!"

His cackle sends chills along her spine, but she's used to it and gives him a small smile. She would never admit it, but Shiro scares her terribly. The only reason she doesn't scream in fear, is because she knows he takes care of her mild mannered friend like no one else can… rules don't matter to Shiro. She watches him scour the apartment, cracking a hidden safe and flipping through the files within it. He grins, picking up the files and shoving them into the large bag Orihime always carries with her. She follows him onto the balcony after that, holding tightly to his neck with her arms and wrapping her legs around his waist like a lifeline as they keep the bag between their bodies. He leaps over the side of the balcony, catching the one underneath and continuing until they're on the ground.

"Damn," he gasps as she lets go. "Tha's fuckin' hard. Hey, ya go on and get outta here, I'll take care a King. These fools need ta know not ta touch my Ichi… or they'll feel my wrath!"

She nods eagerly, a look of complete conviction on her face. She tells him to meet her at the café a block away, she'll have everything ready to heal him up, and then hurries off with that bag held close to her. Shiro, on the other hand, turns back to the building with a manic cackle. He slips in unnoticed, Grimmjow and Tousen arguing as the others keep Aizen's and Kenpachi's attention. Finally, he's near the utility closet he caught sit of some flammable cleaners in… and freezes at the voice that speaks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aizen frowns as he turns toward Shiro. "You are quite the little pest, aren't you? Are you attached to that gorgeous little orange headed boy, too? It seems he's everyone's main prey."

"… Ya could say tha'," Shiro grins as he faces the brunette. "Ya could also say, he belongs ta me more than anyone else."

"Could I really?"

"Yep… ya see… we're twins," he states as he lifts the hood off. "Ichi's my brother."

They gasp, Aizen's eyes narrowing heatedly at the sight of him. After a long moment, Kenpachi starts to laugh and Aizen allows a touch of a smirk to settle on his lips.

"No wonder Gin was so enthralled with the two of you," he chuckles. "Speaking of Gin… where is he? I called him fifteen minutes ago, he's usually very prompt."

"Well, ya could say… he's a bit tied up," Shiro grins coyly. "Ya see… the apple didn' fall far from the tree wit Ichi an' me. I just have a more… up front way a dealin' wit assholes like ya thugs. Ichi… he's far more subtle. By the way, Hime isn' here, Emo."

"What?" Ulquiorra glares.

"Hime… she left already," he shrugs. "Do ya know how difficult it is ta scale the balconies of a twenty story buildin'? It's fuckin' hard! I don' think I'll be doin' tha' again anytime soon."

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks immediately. "Is he okay? Did he get away?"

"Uh… Grimm," Renji mutters. "Ichigo was an only child before his twin sisters… he doesn't have a brother, let alone a _twin _brother."

"… What?"

"Awe, ya spoiled the surprise," Shiro huffs. "I'm totally tellin' 'im ya were the one tha' talked, I don' want ta hear 'im bitchin' at me again."

"Wait… You're the little orange haired teen," Aizen gasps. "But… he was so shy and timid."

"Yeah, Ichi's a bitch," Shiro cackles. "He got ya good, didn' he? Ya see… this?"

He holds up the cell phone, laughing manically as tosses it between his hands. Aizen seems unimpressed, so Shiro muses a moment before grinning madly again. He walks over to a mirror close by that hangs on the wall for decoration, glancing at it a moment.

"What ya think, Ichi?" he wonders cockily. "Wanna come out an play?"

There's a pause, everyone thinking the boy just lost it, and then fingers reach up and rub at those golden orbs. When he turns back to them, amber orbs are glittering dangerously. A grin spreads on his lips, but one more calculated and reserved than Shiro's… one more dangerous.

"Shiro isn't being very merciful today," he chuckles coldly. "If he were, he would've dealt with you himself. What he was attempting to playfully insinuate, is the fact that you never took my phone from me. I had hid it in my bag before Gin found me in Grimmjow's room… they never checked it because they assumed I was harmless. Obviously, I'm anything but."

"You called the cops?" Kenpachi scoffs. "Like people haven't done that before."

"Ah, but that's not it at all," Ichigo laughs cruelly. "Grimmjow, I have one tattoo… do you recall seeing it those many times you managed to jump me?"

"Uh… yeah," he mumbles in shock. "Two or three crimson slash marks on a fan at your lower back."

"That's right," Ichigo grins. "Can anyone guess what that means? I'll just tell you. They are two symbols combined. The three crimson marks belong to Zangatsu and the fan belongs to Urahara Kisuke… my two sensei. I'm their masterpiece, their protégé, and Shiro texted Urahara before coming down here."

"No," Aizen gasps. "Urahara wouldn't dare show up on my territory."

"Good evening, my precious little protégé!" a blonde man with a green and white stripped hat remarks from the doorway. "I see you haven't lost a bit of edge since last I saw you! Yorouchi, please bring Soi Fon and help me escort my precious protégé out of here."

"Right away, Kisuke!"

The two women that walk in, holding themselves like deadly weapons that know they outmatch everyone, send chills through everyone there. Yorouchi Shihoin and Soi Fon are the two most powerful underground fighters known, having retired a while back to be with Urahara Kisuke. They're still extremely dangerous, so no one bothers them on purpose.

"Did you happen to get what I asked for, Ichi-kun?" Urahara purrs.

"Shiro did," Ichigo grins. "He sent it with Orihime. She's waiting for us to meet with her."

"Wonderful, that's my smart boy!"

"You just didn't want to do the work yourself," Ichigo huffs.

Byakuya comes in after them, Shinji and his gang close behind and the cops hustling to surround the place. Aizen glares heatedly at Urahara as the blonde carefully pulls Ichigo closer to himself, grinning the whole while beneath his fan.

"I'm so glad I stuck that tracking device in your phone before you left," he sighs happily. "I was so worried you'd get into trouble without Shiro around."

"I was fine," Ichigo grumbles. "You're worse than my dad!"

"He left you in my charge after your mother fell sick, I'm supposed to be the stand in dad!"

"You're an idiot!"

"None of this will stick, Urahara, you know that as well as I," Aizen growls as he's led out by the cops. "I will be free and you're little protégé will the first visit I make."

"Oh, I don't think so," Byakuya smirks holding up Orihime's bag as the girl peeks from behind him. "Thankfully, somehow or another, this young lady managed to collect all your personal files on your many dealings. I think you'll be in jail a long time."

"What? That's impossible!"

"I guess you never mentioned that Yorouchi was always your teacher, but stuck more to lock picking and safe cracking," Urahara muses.

"Nope, I was saving that for later," Ichigo grins.

That next night, Grimmjow lays with Ichigo in his arms. He's still trying to digest everything he learned the night before, amazed that someone like Ichigo could be so… dangerous. Well, he knew he could be dangerous, just not that dangerous. Just the thought of it gets him hard, his stiff member digging into Ichigo's lower back. Ichigo stirs and moves to face him, having been spooned against him before.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Just thinking about how kick ass you are," Grimmjow grins toothily.

"Hmm… you are, too," Ichigo purrs.

"I love you so much, Ichi."

"I… I love you, too," he blushes brightly.

"I can honestly say, I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to let you go. Come here, my sexy little kitten," Grimmjow says teasingly. "I'm eager to make you scream."

Ichigo squeals and laughs as he's pulled onto Grimmjow's lap, the two moaning and gasping as they beginning yet another session. Downstairs in the living room, everyone looks up warily. They were just nodding off when they heard Ichigo, the youth far louder than any of them expected when it comes to sex. With a heavy sigh, they search around for anything to plug up their ears and lay back down. With Aizen and his gangs out of the picture, life was going to get easier… but never boring. With Ichigo and Grimmjow around, it could never get boring.


End file.
